


Baciami ancora

by Djibril88



Series: Kiss Me - Multifandom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel), 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki | Love Nikki (Video Game), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Boys Kissing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spring, Summer, What-If, Winter, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Che sia inverno, primavera, estate o autunno - ti prego -... Baciami ancora!





	1. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nidhogg/Nikki

Nikki era annoiata, mentre stava seduta su quel divano in pelle. Fuori dalla finestra c'era una giornata così bella e tiepida, con gli alberi in fiore. Anche a White Rock City esisteva la primavera, sebbene l'aria fosse comunque più fredda delle città del sud come Wintermount, dove era facile che si potesse già girare a maniche corte. Anche con la primavera ormai iniziata, Nikki doveva indossare comunque un cappotto di pelliccia sopra a quel vestito leggero.  
Nikki si era aspettata di poter fare una passeggiata, proprio quel giorno. Anche se aveva - avevano - organizzato con largo anticipo, nessuno dei due avrebbe immaginato che il tempo sarebbe stato così bello. Sbuffò annoiata ancora una volta, mentre si toglieva le scarpe nere e portava le ginocchia al petto. Posò la guancia destra su di esse e si voltò a guardare verso la grande scrivania in mogano laccato, austera come l'uomo seduto dietro di essa. Arricciò le labbra e si preparò a sbuffare ancora una volta, questa volta più forte ed esprimere il suo disappunto; sapeva di sembrare piuttosto immatura e fastidiosa, ma non poteva accettare così facilmente che i loro piani andassero in fumo.  
«Se sei annoiata...» la bloccò l'uomo, «... puoi anche andare a fare una passeggiata. Oggi è una bella giornata.» le disse, alzando gli occhi dai documenti per poterla guardare brevemente e vedere il broncio che si formava sul suo volto giovane e gentile. Le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso divertito, mentre gli occhi spesso freddi si accendevano di divertimento. Per quanto gli dispiacesse rimandare i loro piani, Henry si divertiva in maniera malsana a vedere i suoi lineamenti contorcersi nelle espressioni più svariate.  
«Avevi promesso, Henry!» disse lei con rabbia, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Nidhogg sospirò abbattuto infine, osservando per qualche secondo il lavoro che si era accumulato sulla scrivania. Documenti da rivedere e consegnare alla delegazione del Lilith Kingdom che sarebbe arrivata nei giorni successivi; Royce e sua sorella, la Regina Nanari, avrebbe fatto un viaggio verso il nord per controllare com'era la loro situazione e quanto fosse solida la pace.  
«Mi dispiace, Nikki. Ci sono delle cose urgenti da sistemare. Qualcuno ha sbagliato a compliare quasi tutti i documenti e non possiamo permetterci errori. Sai che la situazione è in bilico e...» scosse piano la testa, tacendo. Non aveva bisogno di andare avanti. Nikki sapeva benissimo che - se qualcosa non fosse andato bene - la libertà di Nidhogg sarebbe stata revocata, finendo chiuso in prigione dopo aver mosso la League Till contro Mirland. Il solo pensiero di essere separati era troppo forte da sopportare: alla fine era proprio grazie a lei, se Royce aveva deciso di dargli una seconda possibilità ed arrivare a quel compromesso. Tutti avevano pensato che la dolce ed ingenua Nikki non voleva altre guerre o altre sofferenze; e quando si era offerta per controllarlo, nessuno aveva battuto ciglio. Forse solo i suoi amici più stretti - Kimi, soprattutto - avevano compreso almeno un po' cosa si celava dietro alle intenzioni della stilista.  
«Lo so, ma... non è giusto!» sussurrò appena, alzandosi in piedi improvvisamente. Si avvicinò velocemente alla scrivania e la superò da un lato per avvicinarsi al colonnello. I piedi - coperti semplicemente da delle calze di nylon - facevano poco rumore sul parquet; arrivò quasi in punta di piedi, come se non volesse farsi scoprire da Henry anche se la stava guardando apertamente.  
«Nikki, cosa fai?» domandò perplesso, osservando mentre si avvicinava a lui con un sorriso che aveva tutto tranne che la sua solita innocenza.  
«Voglio solo salutarti. E strapparti la promessa che la prossima bella giornata usciremo.» gli disse calma, mentre portava entrambe le mani al suo volto e lo faceva girare per bene verso di lei. Anche da seduto, era comunque alto e lei non dovette abbassarsi di molto per sfiorare le labbra in un bacio leggero. «Buon lavoro.» sussurrò dolcemente, anche se lo sguardo sembrava dire che voleva distrarlo con quei gesti. Ormai la conosceva bene, sapeva come funzionava la sua mente in certe occasioni e come si dimostrasse più disinibita con lui che con i suoi amici più stretti. Era stata una scoperta anche per lui, quando aveva visto il coraggio e l'iniziativa che prendeva nei momenti più intimi.  
«Mh-mh! La prossima volta; ora se torni al negozio, non penso che ti uccideranno perché decidi di lavorare, invece che bighellonare e distrarmi.» disse lui in un sussurro, allontanandosi appena dalle sue labbra e con l'intenzione di mettere fine al bacio. Nikki era di tutt'altra idea, mentre iniziava a dargli una serie di baci che aveva l'obiettivo di coprire completamente il suo volto - e distrarlo da tutto e da tutti tranne lei.  
«Sì, certo.» disse lei con calma, inclinando il capo mentre la serie di baci iniziava a scendere verso la mandibola ed il collo. Si fermò un attimo a mordicchiare la pelle morbida e si aggrappò alle sue spalle con forza. Non voleva staccarsi e non gli avrebbe permesso di allontanarla da lui in alcun modo.  
«Nikki...fermati!» le disse subito, afferrandole la vita con l'intenzione di mettere un po' di distanza fra di loro e non cedere alla tentazione che erano le sue labbra e le sue mani e il suo corpo. Le mani sembrarono lavorare contro la sua mente; la strinsero con forza e la avvicinarono un po'. Probabilmente non era veramente intenzionato a lavorare, ma doveva farlo per il bene di tutti quanti. Ma con lei, qualsiasi cosa passava in secondo piano; era come una ventata di primavera che allontanava gli ultimi freddi invernali e che rendeva anche il Northern Kingdom vivibile a chiunque.  
«Non sembra che tu voglia, però.» sussurrò lei divertita, notando cosa aveva ottenuto. Henry sospirò stanco, scuotendo il capo mentre la faceva sedere sulle sue gambe e la baciava nel modo più appropriato fino a toglierle il fiato.  
«Posso anche fare una pausa, ora.» mormorò appena, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Iniziò a baciarla lentamente, lasciando una scia di baci finché non sentì il corpo di Nikki fremere contro al suo. Altro che pausa! Avrebbe sicuramente rimandato il lavoro al giorno successivo e Nikki avrebbe avuto il suo tempo.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean/Eren

Jean ed Eren stavano studiando assieme per l'ultimo esame della sessione estiva. Entrambi convenivano quanto fosse pesante dover studiare con quel caldo ed un sistema di condizionamento distrutto, che il proprietario dell'appartamento non voleva far riparare. E poi c'era quel desiderio che premeva dal fondo del cervello, in mezzo a date ed eventi storici dell'Età delle Mura; Eren cercava di ignorarlo il più possibile, ma si era ritrovato diverse volte ad osservare Jean e le sue labbra che si muovevano ogni volta che ripeteva qualcosa fra sé e sé. Aveva notato come lo facesse spesso e come la bocca si stendesse in un sorriso quando aveva ripetuto la risposta giusta.   
Con la penna fra le labbra, che faceva muovere su e giù, Eren era rimasto incantato a quella vista, ai piccoli gesti ed il desiderio di baciarlo si era fatto sempre più forte nella sua mente. Stava anche dimenticando di dover studiare per il giorno successivo o sarebbe stato obbligato a prendere parte alla sessione di settembre e scordarsi le vacanze.  
«Tutto bene, Eren?» domandò perplesso Jean, quando notò lo sguardo perso dell'amico. Lo indicò in quel modo solo perché non aveva idea di cosa frullasse per la sua testa e non capiva dove fosse realmente focalizzato il suo sguardo.  
«Cosa?» domandò improvvisamente Eren, scuotendo il capo velocemente, e si risvegliò da quella trance assurda. Sentì le guance scaldarsi all'inverosimile, come se il suo corpo non fosse già bollente per il calore estivo. Jean lo guardò con attenzione e scosse piano la testa.  
«Eri andato in fissa. Non so per quale motivo.» Scosse piano il capo e gli fece un breve sorriso. «Probabilmente sei talmente stanco da non capire più quello che fai.» gli lanciò una frecciatina ed Eren gli rispose con un'occhiataccia.  
«Sta zitto e studia!» disse imbronciato, abbassando lo sguardo sul libro. La penna era ancora fra le sue labbra ed il movimento era diventato più veloce e nervoso di prima. Stava cercando in ogni modo di trattenersi e di non provare a... NO! Stava finendo in un territorio proibito per diversi motivi. Pensare di baciare quelle labbra era di per sé sbagliato: entrambi erano etero convinti, con delle fidanzate per giunta. Poi, loro due erano amici che si sopportavano a malapena. Da quando Eren aveva iniziato a desiderare baciare quello stupido di Jean.  
«AH! Non ce la faccio più!» esclamò Eren con voce esasperata, mentre la penna cadeva sul libro e lui si alzava in piedi di botto. Jean non fece una piega, continuando a mormorare fra sé formule e definizioni di ogni tipo. Ogni tanto scribacchiava sul suo quaderno, ignaro del tormento di Eren. Questa cosa lo mandava in bestia: lui stava avendo un dilemma interiore che avrebbe rovinato molto di più della loro malsana amicizia, mentre Jean se ne rimaneva calmo senza fare nulla. «Guardami, maledizione!» sbottò subito dopo, mentre sbatteva una mano sugli esercizi del suo coinquilino. Gli occhi dorata di Jean scattarono subito verso di lui, irati ed infastiditi.  
«Che diavolo vuoi, Jaeger? Fa troppo caldo per mettersi a litigare e già ti sto sopportando a malapena oggi.» disse con palese irritazione nella voce, mentre osservava lo sguardo di Eren determinato ed infastidito assieme.  
«Sei proprio un idiota. Ma dovrei averlo capito già da tempo, ormai.» scosse la testa, anche se il vero idiota fra i due era proprio lui e non Jean. Si fermò a guardarlo ancora e i suoi occhi scattarono per un attimo ancora verso le labbra. Al diavolo! Alla fine non avevano nulla da perdere veramente; le loro fidanzate non avrebbero saputo mai nulla. Si chinò su di lui e subito dopo lo baciava lentamente. Chiuse gli occhi con forza per non guardare la sua reazione, godendosi il suo ultimo istante di vita. Quando si staccò da lui, Jean lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati e l'espressione di chi aveva il cervello in panne. Era chiaro che non trovava una risposta alle azioni di Eren ed incolpava tutto al caldo estivo che circolava per la casa. E anche lo studio creava problemi, sicuramente.  
«Che diavolo...?» mormorò fra sé e sé, osservandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Eren strinse le labbra in attesa, anche un pugno nello stomaco andava bene, piuttosto che quell'immobilità in cui si trovavano.   
«Hai solo da dire quello? "Che diavolo"?» sbottò alla fine, mentre cercava in tutti i modi di darsi una calma e respirare profondamente. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e si allontanò da lui, mentre mormorava qualche maledizione fra sé e sé. Poco gli importava se la sua fidanzata avrebbe scoperto tutto; tanto stava già andando tutto quanto male. Il problema era proprio Jean e la non-reazione che stava avendo in quel momento. Lo aveva scioccato così tanto solo per un braccio sulle labbra? Era davvero possibile?  
«Cosa dovrei dire? Non è che ti aspetti che il tuo migliore nemico ti baci da un giorno all'altro.» gli disse con semplicità, azzardandosi a fare quella battuta sul "migliore nemico". Non avendo modo di tradurre in un modo decente quel "frenemies", anni fa avevano pensato di definirsi come "migliori nemici".  
«Non è questo il momento di fare scarcasmo, Jean. Mi aspettavo un pugno o... che ne so, un attacco di panico finale.» Eren scosse ancora la testa e si andò a sedere di nuovo al suo posto, osservando il libro contrito.  
«Non posso dire che non mi sia piaciuto e che non lo rifarei a breve. Ma siamo fidanzati. Occupiamoci di quello.» disse con semplicità disarmante, facendo stupire lo stesso Eren di fronte a quella sua frase.  
Forse non era poi andata così male ed aspettare di risolvere il problema fidanzate era il problema più urgente. Poi avrebbero riparlato del bacio e di quello che sarebbe successo fra loro.


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harr/MC

Alice lo stava guardando con quel sorriso gentile che usava sempre con lui, ogni volta che si imbarazzava per le cose più intime che succedevano fra di loro. Non era qualcosa che faceva volontariamente, ma avendo vissuto da solo per tutti quegli anni insieme a Loki e senza la compagnia di una donna, gli risultava difficile non imbarazzarsi con lei.  
«Harr, va tutto bene?» domandò Alice, sorridendogli con dolcezza ancora una volta, mentre appoggiava una mano sulla sua. La strinse piano, finché lui stesso non alzò il palmo verso l'alto per stringerla con forza.  
«Sì, solo che...» mormorò piano, deviando lo sguardo ed arrossendo ancora una volta. Alice si lasciò andare ad una risata. Lasciò la sua mano e si avvicinò al bollitore del tè, che fumava per l'acqua bollente al suo interno. Fuori dalla finestra, gli alberi della Foresta Proibita avevano le sfumature del rosso, del giallo e dell'arancione; l'autunno era arrivato anche a Cradle e stava portando il freddo ed il mal tempo. Il cielo oltre alle chiome colorate era grigio ed annunciava un'altra giornata di pioggia. Alice sorrise fra sé, mentre apprezzava la vista di quel tempo. Adorava l'autunno, i colori e le foglie a terra da calciare via. Era divertente anche vedere Loki che si divertiva come un vero e proprio gatto, talvolta sonnecchiando sotto alle coperte o davanti al camino per riscaldarsi. Però le piaceva di più passare del tempo insieme ad Harr, stringersi a lui fino a sentire il suo imbarazzo sparire al punto da abbracciarla e tenerla accanto a sé fino ad addormentarsi.  
«Sei ancora imbarazzato, non è vero?» domandò retoricamente, portando le due tazze appena riempite al tavolo sul quale si era seduto il mago; rimane in piedi al suo fianco, tenendo la tazza calda fra le mani fredde. Sospiro di sollievo, pensando che poi avrebbe recuperato una coperta e si sarebbe messa davanti al camino insieme a Loki.  
«Ho bisogno di dirtelo?» chiese piano, scuotendo il capo abbattuto. Guardò per qualche istante il liquido scuro davanti a lui, mentre si alzava in piedi anche lui e le tirava via la tazza dalle mani; le prese fra le sue e le portò alle sue labbra, dando un bacio al dorso di entrambe. «Sei gelida.» sussurrò appena, osservandola da sopra le loro mani giunte. Alice sentì il volto scaldarsi, ma non era minimamente causato dall'imbarazzo che stava provando in quel momento. Sentiva il desiderio per Harr farsi più grande e prepotente come sempre; il suo corpo vibrava e si avvicinava a lui in automatico. Lo stesso mago si chinò su di lei per darle un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Alice era abituata a quel gesto, quindi si limitò a ricambiarlo con la stessa leggerezza e diede un morso al labbro inferiore finale, leggero e con l'intento scherzoso che usava tante volte Loki quando le mordeva la guancia al posto di salutarla con un bacio. Non si aspettò di certo un gemito da parte dell'uomo e - subito dopo - la mano che si posava sulla nuca e la teneva ferma in quella posizione. Spalancò gli occhi quando il bacio si fece più intenso, con le labbra di Harr che si muovevano contro alle sue quasi con prepotenza. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere, mentre gettava le braccia intorno al suo collo e si avvicinava ancora di più a lui. Le loro lingue si incontrarono ed iniziarono ad esplorarsi a vicenda, mentre ignoravano che stavano dando spettacolo ad uno sconvolto Loki seduto davanti al camino.  
«Prendetevi una stanza, per l'amore del cielo.» esclamò infastidito, nascondendosi sotto alle coperte. L'unico che sentì fu Harr, abbastanza lucido da prenderla in braccio e portarla verso la sua stanza. Per una volta, Harr abbandonava quella sua paura di lasciarsi andare.


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Ferid

Le loro labbra erano salde fra di loro, si muovevano lentamente e cercavano di prevalere sulle gemelle. Non importava se Crowley stesse tenendo bloccato il viso di Ferid; non facevano nemmeno caso al fatto che Ferid usasse i canini appuntiti per prendere il sopravvento sull'altro. Il bacio era tutto quello che importava loro, in quel momento. Nemmeno essere nella base del nemico o essere appena sopravvissuti al primo progenitore. Il tempo e lo spazio erano diventati uno sfondo da ignorare. Anche se era in pieno inverno, in mezzo alla neve che aveva iniziato a scendere, non importava nulla. Tranne loro due. Quello che contava in quel momento era essere vivi ed essere assieme, con quelle sensazioni che nessuno di loro riusciva a controllare e a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Era davvero quello che li univa? Un sentimento bruciante che faceva rivivere il loro cuore, ogni volta che le loro labbra si incontravano; un emozione che creava calore nei loro corpi, come se fossero realmente vivi ed fosse davvero il loro sangue a scorrere nelle vene.  
Nessuno dei due aveva realmente bisogno di respirare, ma alla fine si staccarono come se fossero esausti. Ferid si azzardò ad aprire un'occhio e la cosa che vide fu la più bella di tutte mai viste in tutta la sua vita: Crowley aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi ed un espressione di pura soddisfazione dipinta in volto. Allo stesso tempo, sembrava che la pace fosse scesa sul suo volto e dava l'impressione che potesse rimanere così per sempre, a godersi quel momento così perfetto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse quel sentimento bruciante, Crowley ne era stato completamente invaso e non era intenzionato a tenerlo lontano per non farsi sopraffare.  
«Wow.» mormorò Ferid, per la prima volta senza parole davanti a qualcosa. I suoi occhi si erano spalancati ed osservavano il volto del "fratello" con estrema attenzione. La vista che aveva davanti agli occhi era qualcosa che non poteva davvero descrivere a parole: il suo viso dai lineamenti morbidi ma mascolini era completamente rilassato; la treccia, sempre in ordine sulla spalla sinistra, minacciava di sciogliersi - probabilmente Ferid l'aveva afferrata per tenerlo vicino a sé e non farlo allontanare ancora. Le labbra erano rosse, ma le ferite causate dai suoi denti erano già sparite, come se Ferid non lo avesse mai toccato. Maledisse ancora una volta la loro immortalità ed il genitore che li aveva condannati alla dannazione.  
«Cosa?» domandò Crowley, aprendo lentamente gli occhi. Ferid non fece in tempo a far sparire la sorpresa - e ringraziò qualsiasi divinità per non essere realmente vivo e non arrossire. Lo sguardo di Crowley era pieno di desiderio, perfettamente allineato al colore rosso dei suoi occhi. Lo osservò inclinare il capo di lato - e guardarlo attentamente - prima di guardare intorno a loro, la neve e l'aria fredda ed i ragazzini che si divertivano e si rilassavano. Vide un sorriso divertito apparire sulle sue labbra - probabilmente qualcuno li aveva guardati fino a quel momento. «Ti vedo... affaticato?» gli disse a mo' di domanda, usando quel tono sarcastico e divertito che usava sempre quando si rivolgeva a lui.  
«Potrei dire altrettanto di te, Crowley caro!» ribatté piccato, ma comunque divertito dalla situazione.  
«E chi non lo sarebbe!» lo sentì mormorare, mentre si chinava un po' su di lui ed appoggiava la fronte contro alla sua. Gli occhi brillavano ed il sorriso sul suo volto diventò più dolce e più vero, solo dedicato a lui. «Per la prima volta mi sento caldo e vivo. Veramente vivo. E forse potrei davvero tornare a sentire cosa significa il freddo dell'inverno e com'è la neve, quando si scioglie sulla mia mano. Sentì anche tu questo?»  
Ferid rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di afferrare la sua treccia e tenerlo nuovamente vicino a sé. «Forse.» mormorò sibillino e mise fine alla discussione con un altro bacio. Da qualche parte, intorno a loro, la neve continuava a scendere e a tingere il mondo nel suo bianco invernale; qualche fiocco andò a posarsi anche fra i loro capelli e sui loro volti. A contatto con la pelle, per la prima volta da quando erano vampiri, si scioglieva lentamente e lasciava una scia bagnata mentre colava come una lacrima.


End file.
